The Curse in Me
by EveryVillianIsLemons2.0
Summary: I didn't ask to be this way. This was the last thing on my mind. Raped by the person who taught me everything I know and fight for and protected by the one I called my enemy. What has my life come to. They say pregnancy is a beautiful thing, but to me it's a curse. Mpreg.
1. The Revelation

_**The Revelation**_

It was around five in the afternoon and everything was alive. Sun students were chattering happily before dinner, mingling in the hallways while Night students began their classes. Everything was as of norm for everybody, except a silver-haired hunter.

Zero groaned in agony as he lay in bed. Though to say lay would be lying given the fact that he was clutching his stomach and rolling around as much as he could in his small twin bed. He felt hot all over but he was also cold, he could feel his insides burning and it hurt like hell. His eyes widened and turned bright red as the metallic iron smell of blood penetrated his nostrils. But not just any blood, it was his blood. Despite the immense pain he was in, Zero shot up out of his bed and onto the floor. He looked toward his bed only to find a huge blood stain on the messy sheets. He must have been bleeding for a while, but wasn't able to tell because of his pain. A fresh wave of pain slammed into him and he let out a silent scream.

Finally deciding this wasn't a situation he could handle alone, he grabbed his phone, which he only used for the _**most extreme**_ emergencies. So for the first time he turned on the phone and dialed the only contact in the phone. He almost broke the phone in anger when he heard the dreaded ringing of the other line.

_'Please pick up. I don't know if this is your office number or not but I really need you right now!' _He heard his subconscious plead.

"Zero...?" The headmasters usually cheery voice called cautiously. Zero had never used his phone before so there must be something wrong.

"Gnh! H-headmaster. Ah!" Zero groaned as the pain hit him harder, tears leaked from his eyes, he felt shame burn inside of him as he wasn't as strong as he should be. This feeling was _**killing**_ him. He felt like he was being torn apart slowly and being put back together only to be torn apart again. And the cycle repeated slowly and painfully.

"Zero! Zero where are you?!" The headmaster yelled, Zero could here him grabbing his coat and running out of his office.

"M-my room." Zero dropped the phone and clutched his stomach. He could feel the carpet beneath him staining red, he couldn't feel where the liquid was coming from, but he knew his pants were destroyed and so was the rest of his clothes. Not that it mattered anyways, he was past the point of caring about his clothing long ago, the only thing he cared for now was for the pain to go away.

He could faintly make out the frantic steps that were coming his way. The slamming open of his door didn't faze him as the pain was getting too unbearable.

"Oh sh-Zero!" He could feel Kaien pick him up gently before running down the hall. He knew his savior was trying to be careful, but he could feel every step the man took, adding more to the pain.

"Is that Zero?" "Oh crap! What's wrong with him?" "Zero?" "Is he okay?" The voices went by in a blur. He could hear both masculine and feminine voices asking for the well-being of the icy prefect. If he wasn't in so much pain he would have a look of surprise at the knowledge that his classmates actually cared about him.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!" He could hear his only other friend besides Yuuki, Sayori, ask.

The headmaster however answered to no one and kept running. He ran from the Sun Dorms and kept running until he reached the actual school. He kicked the main door open and ran until he came upon a familiar classroom. He was panting hard and sweat dripped from every pore but he ignored it, Zero was his main priority.

He again kicked the classroom door open and ignored how all of the students eyes went red, instead he walked over to the horrified man standing at the front who had his cell phone out in half a second and was already dialing.

"Yagari! Get the ambulance!" Kaien didn't need need to speak however because said man was already giving a paramedic the address.

The vampires all looked at the usual cold hunter who threatened their existence. Covered in so much blood he looked so..._**delectable**__. _It was surprising how small the tall prefect looked in the arms of the headmaster.

Kaname forced his eyes back to their original colour and walked over to the worried men, he could feel the eyes of his inferiors following him. "Headmaster, please let me come with you. As Zero is a level D, I need to be there in order to make sure he doesn't fall to a level E." He said calmly, though on the inside he was deeply worried for the silver-haired hunter.

There was silence as everybody watched as drops of blood fell from Zero's pants, the cloth finally giving in to the weight of the liquid. A pained groan filled everyone's ears. "D-daddy." Kaien looked down sharply in disbelief. "I-I think I'm dying..." Zero went limp in his Kaien's arms. The headmaster almost dropped Zero as he himself almost fell unconscious at Zero's words.

"Don't get in the way, Kuran, this is family business." Yagari growled as he held a hand out to stop the pureblood from moving closer. He turned to Kaien and hung up the phone, "the paramedics are here." He plucked the unconscious Zero out of the shocked mans arms and pulled him away. "Class dismissed." He stated before he ran off.

The pureblood turned to his vampires. "Shiki and Takuma go get the car ready. Akatsuki and Rima clean up the mess Zero made and calm the Sun students. Ruka and Aidou come with me, everybody else go back to the dorm. If I catch word of anybody breaking the rules, the only punishment will be death. Seiren, you're in charge. Let's go." He turned 180° and walked out the door.

"How is he, doctor?" Kaien asked hoarsely, his elbows rested on his knees as he finally lifted his hanging head. Yagari was leaned against the wall beside him, one foot up and hat tipped far enough to cover his face and although on the outside he showed no emotion he was extremely worried also. Cross had spent the last two hours crying over his still bleeding son in all but blood. It was a forty minute drive to the only vampire doctor that would help a level D or even associate with humans, and both hunters regretted not taking the pureblood for better vampiric service.

"Well," The doctor cleared his throat and loosened his collar. "The Zero you once knew is long gone."

Kaien Cross felt his heart shatter at those words and he felt tears fall from his eyes. He felt himself clutch where his heart was.

"No, no! Please! Don't misunderstand me!" The doctor hurried to reassure the crying headmaster. "He has just been through an astonishing transformation. One that has not happened in thousands of years!"

"Please, Doctor, just tell me what happened to him." Cross said forlornly, he couldn't take any more surprises. He just wanted to know if Zero was okay, or if he had caught a disease. Something!

The doctor adjusted his collar again. "Zero...er... He just had his first period."

Yagari looked at the doctor harshly and kicked himself off of the wall, if the nurse at the entrance hadn't taken his gun away he would surely be pointing it at the doctor right now. "Listen, stop bull-"

"Let me finish, sir!" The Doctor said a little harshly. "Zero has just finished his first and last period because he has been chosen by some deity as a carrier vampire." The doctor finished smartly. "The extreme bleeding was the transformation process."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to educate us in this vampire culture." Kaien said softly.

"What he means, is that Zero is now able to have and bear children." Kaname explained as he stepped into the room, his followers behind him.

Yagari clenched his fists as his cigarettes were confiscated also. "I told you not to get involved." He said as he glared at the pureblood.

"I'm sorry, but this has now become more of my business than it is yours. Carrier vampires are highly valuable and extremely dangerous if not looked after properly." Kaname said seriously, he could feel his posse of four nodding solemnly behind him.

The doctor excused himself silently mumbling something about patients and antibiotics. He left mumbling and opened the door to what Kaien assumed was Zero's room.

Yagari growled, pushed himself off of the wall, grabbed Kaname's shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You better explain or Zero's blood won't be the only one spilt today."

The posse of four readied their weapons but stopped when Kaname held up his hand. Ruka backed down but did not keep her icy stare off of the male instead he practically ripped him apart with her eyes. Kaname, unfazed by his enraged friend, lightly pushed Yagari away and undusted himself.

"The last carrier vampire was discovered about 30,000 years ago. He was one of Akatsuki's ancestors. Given the fact that vampires don't reproduce as quickly as humans you can see how that would be a long time. Carrier vampires need a constant supply of fresh blood if they are unmated, although they do this out of hunger they unwillingly and unknowingly attract mates too. If they do not feed then they will release pheromones to attract any source of fresh blood; given the fact that carrier vampires are extremely good looking it is not very hard for them to find a willing donor. They are also very high up in the hierarchy, slightly above nobles though the children they bear are extremely powerful, making them even more valuable. So, Headmaster Cross, you see it is a must to transfer Zero into the night class where he will be better protected and cared for."

Kaien stood up. "We can discuss this later, please just let me check on my...son." He whispered out the last word. He walked out of the waiting room and followed the path Zero's doctor took. He did not want to deal with things about his son's life if he didn't even _know_ he was alive. For all he knew Zero could have been dead in the two hours of waiting. Kaien let out a small prayer. _'Please let Zero be okay.'_ He prayed as he opened the door to Zero's room.

Yagari let out a sigh. He knew his long time friend would be disappointed, but he had to do his job. He turned to the vampires he so desperately despised. "Tell the headmaster I'm going to inform the Hunters Association about Zero." He said before he walked out.

"So I'm one of _**them**_ now, huh." Zero said to Kaien as he walked in. "There's no more denying it."

Cross sat dragged a chair beside the boys bed. They sat in silence for a while until Kaien slowly started reaching for Zero's hand. He grasped it firmly and pulled it towards himself. "Today I realized Zero, I really do see you as my own son. And I can't stand the thought of losing you." He said softly, he clutched Zero's hand tighter as tears fell from his eyes. "I know I can never replace your real parents, but I hope you see me as more than just an annoying and overprotective guardian."

Zero let his hand be held. He would hold Kaien's hand back if he wasn't already holding back his tears. "D-do I have to move in with them?" He asked, he had an answer for the headmaster, but he knew he wouldn't be able to put the answer into words and voice them out.

"You have to. From what Kaname has told us it is for your own safety and for the safety for the human students."

Zero sighed heavily, he knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he couldn't stall. "You'll need to find a new prefect."

"Sayori is the perfect candidate and she already has some knowledge about vampires."

"What will you tell Yuuki?"

"The truth."

"Will they even accept me. I am a level D afterall."

"Given the sudden changes I'm sure you'll have no problems fitting in. I can assure you there all be no problems with the change. Congratulations-"

The door opened to reveal a smiling Kaname. "Let me be the first one to introduce you to the night class, Zero." Kaname got down on one knee and kissed the back of Zero's hand. "I hope your stay will be _**pleasurable**_." He purred.

**So another carrier vampire fic in the Vampire Knight Fandom, I hope this one will be much different than the usual ones! **


	2. Bonds

Yagari growled as his eyes came open the familiar intimidating building. He opened the double doors and walked into the councils room. As expected, the counselors looked as though they were waiting for him.

He glared at them with his one eye, and although he appeared to be relaxed, his right index finger lightly laying on the trigger.

"We assume you have news about our certain... _Exception_." A white haired council member said with disdain.

Yagari gave a slight nod. "I was at the hospital today, and it seems the _Zero_," Yagari said the name slowly, to make sure the council took the hint, "has gone through a transformation."

"Yagari we don't have time to play silly games. What happened to the Kiryuu?" A pushy member asked.

"_Zero_ is now able to bear children." Yagari growled out, glaring at the pushy council member.

There was rukus after the statement came out. "Silence!" The head council member, or the president as he liked to be called, commanded. He waved his hand at Yagari. "Please, tell us more and in detail."

Yagari cleared his throat. "I have just learned this so I do not know the full details but I'm from what I know Zero was chosen by some deity to bear children and ovaries were added to his reproductive system. His craving for blood has now increased greatly, and with his newly gained pheromones, he can attract people to drink from. With the help from the Night Class though they will contain his thirst and keep him from dying from lack of blood and going into heavy blood lust. I was also told that he is no longer a level D, which puts him at no risk from falling to a level E. The pureblood also mentioned that Zero's children, were he to have any, would be incredibly powerful possibly pureblood level."

The council pondered on Yagari's words, a blonde hunter stood up and glared at her associate. "So what you're telling me is that he has grown more powerful and yet even though he cannot fall to a level D he has almost insatiable bloodlust. Not only that but if he has children not only would they also be extremely powerful but they would also cause a burden to-"

"That's enough." The presidents crisp voice stopped the irate female. "Let's look at this in a bright light. Yagari, follow me. Everybody else is dismissed."

Takuma didn't know what to think. His mate was currently stroking the carriers head, but not just stroking it, stroking it _lovingly_. And Zero was leaning into the touch!

Not even a minute ago the younger vampires were having a stare off. Blueish- silver eyes met lilac- silver eyes and they didn't blink,. And now... Takuma sat on a chair a few get away from the bed, watching his lover sit on the edge of the patients bed while working his magic fingers.

"Senri?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up the silver haired boy that fell asleep, and unsure of what he was going to ask.

"He looks like my younger brother, if I had one." Senri answered the unspoken question. "I had always wanted a sibling... Kaname didn't exactly give me a good family experience." He mumbled.

The lovers did not speak, just did their duties to protect the carrier. Zero slept peacefully, Senri's stroking relaxed him and was lost in a deep sleep.

It was eight hours later, about three in the morning, when Shiki woke up by a sharp pain on his neck. His eyes shot open to see the bright red eyes of Zero, who was currently sucking away at his neck.

Senri felt his body growing weaker as Zero was suckinng too much blood, "Zero, Zero stop it." Shiki ordered, but it was ignored.

Feeling his life being sucked out of his Senri did the only reasonable thing at the moment with a pumping vein in front of him, he bit back.

Zero's eyes dulled to their usual lilac-silver, and once Senri had regained his senses both pulled away looking at each other wide eyed. Senri snapped his head toward the direction of the lone chair a few feet away. Their blissfully asleep lay an occasional snoring Takuma.

"Zero, we can never tell anybody." Senri stated. Zero nodded. "Our relationship will be strictly platonic" Shiki stated once more. Zero once again nodded. "We can never tell Takuma." In response to Shiki's last command the silver haired boy shook his head.

With difficulty and shaky legs he walked over to the blond and gently shook him awake. "Hng?" Was the only thing to come out of his mouth. It was only when he sniffed the air did he smell the scent of a bond.

"Ichijou, I'm sorry." Were the first things out of Zero's mouth.

Takuma sighed, anger burning slightly inside of him, he would be furious if he wasn't such a passive person. He remembered Senri's words earlier, Zero was like a brother he never head. So he patted Zero's head kindly. "Just don't do it again." Zero felt a murderous intent creep upon him as Takuma patted his head a little harshly. "_Ever."_

Senri let out a sigh of relief. It was common knowledge that any dominating vampire whether unmated or not was extremely possessive and overprotective of their more - for lack of a better word- submissive partner and Takuma was no exception. The redhead could only guess it was his claim of Zero as his brother that had prevented Takuma from painting the white room red with the carriers blood.

_'I will just have Kaname erase the bond later. Platonic or not Senri Shiki is property of Takuma Ichijou_' Takuma thought as he tried to go back to sleep.

Zero awoke the next day to find his face buried in the firmest chest he had ever felt. He could feel himself bouncing slightly as the person carrying him walked on.

"I see you're awake." A familiar sickeningly charming voice proclaimed. Zero mentally groaned.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Zero growled.

"Takuma told me about the incident last night, or this morning should I say. We cannot have that on school grounds. We cannot have you biting people necks just because you're hungry."

It was then that Zero noticed the familiar surroundings of the woods near the dormitories. "So what are we doing here then?"

Kaname set Zero down on the floor, and grabbed a handful of Zero's hair. He grabbed Zero's head and placed his mouth just barely hovering above his neck. "Bite me Kiryuu." The pureblood commanded.

Zero tried to pull away only for his head to be brought back to the same place.

"I guess I'll just have to go with strategy number two." The pureblood said coyly, and before Zero knew what was happening, he felt his life force being rapidly sucked out of him. His knees buckled slightly but he managed to stay upright.

"K-Kuran! Stop! You're taking too much!" Zero struggled with trying to push the stronger away and trying to stay upright. With the pulsing vein in front of his dry mouth, he did as Kaname first commanded and bit into the purebloods neck.

He drank until he could fit no more, and the pureblood did not complain. "Kuran... You're a cunningly little bastard. Always getting what you want."

"There was a point to all of this, now I will know when you are hungry, when you are happy, when you are angry, and such. It also decreases the risk of you biting off of some mortal. And Takuma wanted me to erase the bond you and Senri had formed because it was new it was very strong which is why I let you take more than you needed. Takuma is a possessive little vice." Kaname said with a chuckle.

Zero glared at Kaname. "So what, we have a bond now? Is this your way of trying to take control of me? Taking your claim over the new treasure?" Zero asked with malice.

Kaname frowned. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for the headmaster, just because you are no longer a level D does not make you equal to me Kiryuu, know your place and watch your tongue. You will report to the Moon Dorms tonight and that is where you will be staying from now on."


End file.
